Phoenix Mother
by redex
Summary: An idea of how Kai got Dranzer. In the same series as Wolf in the Window.


Hey!  
  
Since I got such a favorable reaction to Wolf in the Window I decided to explain how Kai got Dranzer. Also, since we already know how Tyson gets Dragoon and how Max gets Draceil and (basically) how Rei gets Driger I won't be doing them. But who knows, maybe I'll do some other people like Ozuma or something. Whatever.  
  
Here we go!  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
I have to get away. I can't let him get me again. I think I'm far enough away...but I can't stop. He could find out any second now. When he finds out I got out again he'll be so furious...  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Blue...what could that be? There is never blue like that blue out here in the snow. It is always grey and white and black and brown. I think it is a person. He is little; he shouldn't be so far away from his colony. I can see his tracks; they go back to that old living space. There are people like him coming out now. I wonder why he is running away from them. No adult will ever hurt a youngling like that. But he is tired, too tired to keep running and he will hurt himself. He does not have any fur like any animal I know of, or feathers like my birds. He will freeze...  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
The snow surrounds the child, his face is white and he is shaking from the cold. The snow goes up to his waist and he is still going, but slowing down and growing weaker, even though he doesn't realize it. When he falls it takes him a few seconds to realize that he has and is laying face down in the growing snow.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
I roll over onto my back and looked up at the spotless sky. Even though it wasn't snowing now, the wind kept the snow moving and it was starting to make little drifts next to me.  
  
I'm numb.  
  
The sky's the color of my hair.  
  
There's some little red dot floating in the air.  
  
It's just me, probably. What comes out in Russia for no reason?  
  
I'm dying anyways.  
  
But it's getting bigger. I don't think it's me. What is it?  
  
It's definitely a bird, but it's very, very big and a flickering red-yellow- orange color. Pretty like flame.  
  
I wish I was warm.  
  
Not like any of the birds he had ever seen or heard of.  
  
There was a picture...  
  
In a book I once had looked at in grandfather's big old library. It had all kinds of animals that grandfather's assistant said didn't exist. This was one of them. What was it called?  
  
A...phe...pheo...phoenix. That's the one. A fire-bird, like on grandfather's big shield in the hall.  
  
How come it's getting bigger and bigger, but it's getting harder to see?  
  
Is it snowing now?  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
Oh no...He's falling asleep. If he falls asleep he'll never get back up again. I wonder where his parents are, to leave such a small child alone out here.  
  
I have to help him.  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
I feel warm.  
  
Warm?  
  
I open my eyes even though they don't want to and I see red and yellow. Am I in hell?  
  
Then I hear a soft sound, like humming, and I realize something is sitting next to me in the snow and melting it. I get a little more warm and a little more awake and I look at it closer. It's a bird! The Phoenix from up in the air!  
  
She's so beautiful...  
  
I can touch her and she doesn't hurt like normal fire. It just kinda tickles. I smile and stroke the soft feathers on her head. She makes a little happy noise and I smile even more.  
  
But then I hear feet and my smile disappears. People are coming. Grandfather's people. I'm going to get in trouble.  
  
I hear voices and sit up. The snow's in my hair and I shake it out. I can't feel the cold any more, or the wind, but it's not because I'm still numb. The Phoenix is keeping me warm.  
  
I stand up, but my legs are wobblely and I fall back down on my bum in the snow. The phoenix makes a soft noise of chastisement and nudges me with her beak. She would make a good mother. I wish she was my mother.  
  
But now the men are coming and if they see her they'll hurt her. If they ever see any animal's they hurt them. They're so mean.  
  
"Go away," I whisper to her. "They're coming soon."  
  
She shakes her head and I know she understands me when I talk to her.  
  
"Please?" I ask.  
  
She shakes her head with a small noise now. I hear the voices get louder and the feet get faster.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
She looks from me to the people coming and then back to me. And shakes her head.  
  
I see the gun, but she doesn't and I try and push her away, but she doesn't realize.  
  
Everything is a loud bang and then she falls down onto the snow, her fire disappearing.  
  
I stare and then crawl over to her. There's no blood, but I know that if her fire goes out she's dead for sure. I stroke her head and look into her beautiful eyes. She is so sad.  
  
My beyblade falls out of my pocket and for once I don't care. The fire and warmth slowly fades until she's a dull red and black. The people are standing a little ways away. I think they're too scared to come over and get me.  
  
The fire goes down and down until there's almost nothing left. Then she shreaks like the hunting birds I always see and poof! Just like a dead fire, all the ash blows up in the air and she blows away.  
  
I look up and the men are coming to get me now. I know I'm in trouble, but I'm mad that they killed the mother phoenix. They shouldn't have done that. She was just trying to help.  
  
I pick up my beyblade and when I look at it I see a little picture on it, just like the phoenix. I've seen people with pictures on their beyblades, it means they have bitbeasts. Do I have a bitbeast now? Is she my bitbeast?  
  
I pull out my launcher and fit my beyblade into it. I let it rip and yell the first name that comes to mind: Dranzer.  
  
There is a bright red light and the phoenix is back and she starts charging at the men, scaring them away. I know I have to go back to my grandfather now, but now that I have a mother I feel better. She can help me and we'll be friends.  
  
I walk slowly down the path the men made when they walked and my beyblade and Dranzer follow behind me. When we get back to the mansion, outside the gates I stand still for a second. I'm kind of scared, but I know Dranzer will protect me so I press the button on the speaker and say: "Grandfather? I'm home again. Let me in."  
  
The doors beep and open and I go through with Dranzer flying beside me. When I see people coming out to get me I call her back into the blade and tuck it into my pocket. I don't want her taken away from me.  
  
"I love you, mother."  
  
~`~,*|*`~,~  
  
So, that was decent. I like the story/theory, but the writing style is pretty boring. I need to find something new. I was debating over weather to do this in first or second person and ended up with this. Sorry I didn't get all that much Dranzer-view things in, but I didn't want anything to be too obvious. One thing I hope is very obvious is that this is about Kai and "grandfather" is Voltaire.  
  
So, if you have any kind of opinion, or want to bug me or hate this idea or just want to say you liked it, please review. I read all of them even if I don't put an answering epilogue or something. I also answer to plugs, so go ahead. ^__^' 


End file.
